Place for us
by Himesa RiKa
Summary: Kumpulan drabbel tentang Aomine dan Kise ceritanya beda-beda, tapi settingnya tempatnya sama / FRIENDSHIP!/ AoKise week theme 2: Graduation / telat entri / RnR please! XD
1. Firsts

**Khu Khu…~~**

**Rika pengen coba ikut ngeramein #aokiseweek, dan di sinilah Rika! XD**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

Bel istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid berkumpul dengan teman-temannya untuk makan siang di kelas –dan di sini tempat yang tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah tempat yang cukup sepi dan tempat yang sejuk untuk makan siang seorang diri.

Di bagian barat sekolah ada sebuah bukit yang di atasnya terdapat satu pohon yang cukup rindang untuk di pakai berteduh. Sekitaran bukit itu jarang di lewati oleh para siswa, karena dekat dengan hutan di belakang sekolah –walau sebenarnya di antara hutan dan wilayah sekolah sudah di beri pagar penghalang. Tempat yang lumayan strategis untuk menyendiri bukan?

.

**Place For Us**

_**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika**_

**.**

**Theme 1: Firsts**

.

Seseorang yang biasanya selalu di ikutin sama banyak orang pasti ingin punya waktu dimana dia bisa lepas beberapa saat dari orang-orang itu kan? Yah, mungkin tidak semuanya berfikiran seperti itu, tapi ini adalah hal yang di fikirkan oleh si model bersurai kuning –Kise Ryouta. Setiap kali bel istirahat berbunyi, ia akan langsung meninggalkan kelasnya sambil membawa kotak bekalnya sebelum para 'ekornya' membuntutinya. Dan di sinilah dia.

"haah, tadi hampir saja aku tertangkap oleh mereka –ssu…"

Di bawah pohon, si surai kuning duduk menyandarkan punggungnya –mengistirahatkan dirinya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan akibat di kejar sama cewek-cewek. Hanya di bukit inilah Kise bisa menenangkan diri. Tempat yang menjadi spot favoritnya di sekolah ini. Ia membuka kotak bekalnya –di dalamnya terdapat nasi, telur gulung, dan beberapa sosis yang di bentuk gurita –ah, dan ada secarik kertas berwarna kuning di dalamnya. Kise mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

_Ryouta, kemarin aku belum sempat belanja dan hanya ini yang ada. Gomenne…_

Sebuah senyum terlihat manis di wajahnya setlah membaca kertas berwarna kuning itu. Ia melipatkertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalamkantung kemejanya.

"hm… tidak apa-apa nee-chan… Yosh!, Itadakimasu!"

Meyatukan telapak tangannya untuk beberapa detik dan mulai menyumpit nasi ke dalam mu-

"HATCHIM!"

-lut. Dan nasi itu terjatuh kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Bukan Kise yang bersin. Dan suara bersin Kise tidak sebesar itu! Kise terdiam beberapa saat di tempatnya. Baru setelah itu ia menoleh ke kebelakang dan mendapatkan sebuah sosok di bagian berlawanan tempatnya duduk. Sosok itu sepertinya sedang tiduran. Warna kulitnya yang coklat membuatnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena warnanya hampir menyatu dengan bayangan dari pohon.

Hei, Kise pikir dia hanya sendirian di situ. Selama beberapa bulan Kise makan siang di situ, ia selalu sendiri. Baru kali ini Kise menemukan orang lain di bukit ini. Rasa penasaran Kise muncul. Ia menutup kembali kotak bekalnya dan berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah si murid berkulit coklat yang ternyata juga memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua –yang lagi tiduran di rumput dan menggunakan lengannya sebagai alas kepala.

Sedetik setelah Kise duduk, mata si biru tua terbuka dan memperhatikan gerak gerik Kise. Kise yang di perhatikan, memperhatikan balik si biru tua, tersenyum dan menyapanya –memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kise Ryouta desu…"

Tanpa jawaban dan si biru tua memejamkan matanya kembali. Tidak berminat untuk menjawab. Kise yang sapaannya tidak di jawab sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, menarik kembali tangannya.

"oi…" –panggil Kise. Tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang di maksud.

Menyerah untuk memanggil karena perutnya sudah minta di isi, Kise kembali membuka kotak bekalnya dan mengucapkan 'itadakimasu' –lagi, kepada dirinya sendiri dan mulai melahap bekalnya. Suasana hening. Hanya ada sedikit bunyi dari sumpit Kise.

Di sebelahnya si biru tua masih tiduran sambil memejamkan matanya. Selang beberapa lama, ia membuka matanya dan mengatakan-

"Aomine Daiki…"

-dengan suara yang tidak terlalu besar. Kise berhenti menyumpit bekalnya, menatap si 'Aomine Daiki' dengan tatapan heran. Dan baru setelah itu Kise sadar kalau tadi orang itu sedang menyebutkan namanya.

"Em…,Ah! Aominecchi… yoroshiku!"

Jawabnya dengan nada riang. Lalu menyuap kembali bekalnya. Atas alis Aomine sedikit berkerut mendengar cara orang yang baru ia kenal ini memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang menurutnya 'aneh'. Selesai mengunyah, Kise baru menyadari sesuatu. Tidak ada bungkus bekas makan, atau kotak bekal di sekitar Aomine. Si surai kuning kembali bertanya

"kamu nggak makan –ssu?"

"gak"

"nggak laper –ssu?"

"gak"

"bener –ssu?"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

_Krucukk~~_

Ah, itu jawabannya…

Entah kenapa, senyum Kise langsung muncul.

"mou, itu perut Aominecchi laper…, nih, ambil aja punyaku!" –kata Kise sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke Aomine.

"gak usah…" –tolaknya

"ambil aja –ssu…" –paksanya

"gaak…" –masih nolak

"huuh…" Kise nyerah…, tapi tunggu, nggak segampang itu Kise bakal nyerah…

"kamu abisin aja bekalnya, aku gak la… -umph"

Sekarang mata Aomine kebuka sepenuhnya –sambil buru-buru duduk, sebuah sosis berbentuk gurita menyumpal mulutnya. Setelah di telan-

"Kise!, kamu ngapain?!"

"nyuapin Aominecchi -ssu~~"

"nyuapin apanya?!, bisa-bisa aku keselek, terus sosisnya nyangkut, terus akunya mati!"

"kan sekarang Aominecchinya masih idup –ssu…, jadi aku gak salah~"

"Kise…"

_*kriiiiing*_

"ah, istirahatnya udah selesai, aku balik ke kelas dulu ya, Aominecchi!" Kise buru-buru membereskan kotak bekalnya, dan berdiri. Berlari kecil menuruni bukit, sambil menghadap ke belakang, melambaikan tangannya ke si rambut biru

"jyaa, Aominecchi! Besok istirahat siang ke sini lagi yaa~~"

"GAK AKAN!"

Sosok Kise sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari tempat Aomine. Ia berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari rumput-rumput yang menempel, lalu menyusul menuruni bukit kembali ke kelasnya.

_Sosisnya enak juga…_

.

.

.

_Di sini, di bukit ini, di bawah pohon ini, beberapa kenangan akan tercipta. Salah satu di antaranya adalah kenangan tentang hari ini. Dan di sini, hanya ada aku dan kamu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Fin~(?)**

* * *

**Khu Khu…~~**

**Yak, Rika sekarang bikin fic kejar tayang(?) lagi… gak yakin bakal jadi semua 7 hari, atau Cuman muncul selang seling… tapi Rika bakal usahain biar full 7 hari XD~~**

**Di sini, Rika bikin konsepnya MC drabble. Apa itu?, gak tau, karna Rika ngarang namanya… /digebuk. Jadi pokoknya, ini settingnya bakal sama, tapi ceritanya beda._.a, yah, kayak yang ****school exam?!**** Gitu lah… (ada yang belom baca?, silahkan baca XD *promosi*)**

**Fluff kah ini? XD~**

**.**

**Fav? Follow? Pm? REVIEW? Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ;)**


	2. Graduation

**Khu Khu…~~**

**Rika pengen coba ikut ngeramein #aokiseweek, dan di sinilah Rika! XD**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

Si sosok kuning berjalan menaiki bukit, sambil berharap tentang suatu hal. sesampainya di atas, terlihat sebuah pohon besar di depannya. Sosok kuning itu mengintip ke belakang pohon, dan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya -harapannya terkabul.

"Aominecchi!, hee~, aku kira kamu nggak bakalan dateng ke sini lagi…"

"cih, berisik…"

.

**Place For Us**

_**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika**_

**.**

**Theme 2: Graduation**

.

Kise memakan bekalnya sambil bersender ke pohon. Di sebelahnya, Aomine tiduran di atas rumput –seseorang yang baru di kenalnya sekitar 24 jam yang lalu. Seseorang yang membuat acara makan siang Kise lebih 'ramai'. Em… bukan ramai juga sih –tidak ada percakapan di antara dua orang ini.

Kise mengunyah sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mereka bicarakan. Kemudian Kise teringat tentang upcara kelulusan senpai-senpainya minggu lalu. Para senpai cowoknya, pada di kelilingi sama cewek-cewek dari berbagai tingkat. Kise pernah denger, katanya, buat para cewek-cewek itu, 'kancing nomor 2' itu istimewa banget. Kalo gak salah sih, alasannya karena kancing nomor 2 itu di anggap kancing yang deket sama 'hati'. Yah, Kise masih belom terlalu ngerti sih.

"ne, Aominecchi…"

"hm…?"

Hei, ternyata, walaupun merem, tapi si biru tua ini masih memperhatikan panggilan Kise…

"kalau sudah lulus nanti, 'kancing nomor 2'nya mau di kasih ke siapa?"

"hah? 'kancing nomor 2' apaan?"

"itu, katanya, 'kancing nomor 2' itu barang yang istimewa buat cewek-cewek –ssu…"

"ohh…"

"jadi, kamu mau ngasihnya buat siapa?"

"ya buat kamu lah…-"

Ohok! *Kise keselek –tiba-tiba muka Kise langsung memerah*

"A-Aomi…-"

"-Mai-chan…~"

Hah?

Kise menatap aneh orang yang lagi tiduran di sebelahnya. Setelah diamati beberapa lama,

"zzz… Mai-chan…~"

Ternyata dari tadi Aomine bukannya ngejawabin pertanyaan Kise sambil merem, tapi, Aomine emang merem gara-gara lagi tidur sambil ngigau. Dan entah kenapa igauan Aomine bisa pas jawabannya sama pertanyaan Kise. Padahal tadi Kise udah sempet salting gara-gara di kiranya Aomine emang niat mau ngasih 'kancing nomor 2'nya buat Kise. Akibatnya sekarang Kise lagi pundung –mungkin serasa habis di PHP'in.

Tiba-tiba Aomine ngebuka matanya *baru bangun ceritanya*, mencari-cari sosok berkepala kuning yang sebelum dia ketiduran ada di dekatnya. Dan mata Aomine menemukan Kise lagi jongkok menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

"oi, Kise, kamu ngapain?" *dengan intonasi _tanpa-rasa-bersalah, _ya emang gak salah sih, Cuma gak sadar aja kalau habis nge PHP'in orang*

"nggak kok, Aominecchi… cuman lagi ngorek-ngorek tanah…"

.

.

.

_Di sini, di bukit ini, di bawah pohon ini, beberapa kenangan akan tercipta. Salah satu di antaranya adalah kenangan tentang hari ini. Dan di sini, hanya ada aku dan kamu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Fin~(?)**

* * *

**Khu khu…~~**

**Ini buat hari ke'2 nyaaa~~ gomenkan entri yang telat ini u_u" JANGAN SALAHIN RIKA, SOALNYA YANG SALAH ITU KONEKSI YANG TERLALU LEMOOOOT -_- #disumpelsepatu**

**Ada beberapa kemungkinan… antara; yang hari ketiganya di post besok terus keempatnya di post lusa dst, atau, besok bakal di post yang ketiga sama keempatnya terus seterusnya bakal sesuai jadwal, sama, ada kemungkinan ga bakal di lanjutin… #plak**

**Btw, makasih ya, yang udah nge repiu, fav, ato follow XD XD ayo repiu lagiii~~**

**.**

**Fav? Pm? REVIEW? Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ;)**


End file.
